fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
CCPCG07
"At last! The Pretty Cure are complete!" Is the seventh episode of Candy Crystal Precure Go!. The main focus of this episode is the Cures finally Naming their team. Major events * The Cures transform as a group for the first time. * The Cure have thir first sleep over together. * Paige reveals her crush. Summary After school, the girls go and have a sleep over where Paige reveals her secret crush on Spark. Then, Spark comes and summons a Sairen! After they defeated the Sairen, they got a strange charm called a Candy Gem. Synopsis Strike walks into an alley way where a broken mirror is. She puts her hand on the mirror, walks through it, and spins upsidedown to an alternate world. she then walks up to a shadowy figure and it says "Well, another failure? I should have known you weren't up to it." Strike replys "N...No! You have it all wrong! I.. I just need more time!" the shadowy figure comes into the light and reveals to us that she is actualy Dark Sweets using a piece of the harp as a scepter. She says "I don't believe you Strike. Spark! it's your turn again... " Spark then Grins evilly. Paige is very exited to see the Pretty Cure siting in one spot together at lunch when a group of 5 High School girls walks up to their usual eating spot. one of them says "Oh, sorry we didn't see you there. we will just eat somewhere else." Paige says "Alright, bye!" Paige then hugs all 4 of her teammates and says "I'm so happy! Hey, I have an idea!" Sakura says "What?" Paige says "Let's have a slumber party!" Unice's eyes get sparkly and she says "I'll have to buy everyone pajamas!" and zooms of to the mall. Paige yells "But school is not over yet!" when an announcement says that school is over early due to technical issues. Narumi says "Well that's convenient!" and Unice runs back to them holding shopping bags. Unice says "I got the pajamas!" Yuzana says "Thanks but, we don't need them right now." Unice says "Oh! Right! Silly me!" and runs back to her Limo as the other girls pack up their stuff and go home. Later that day, All the girls arrive at Paige's house as she welcomes them inside. once they all get in, Paige whispers "My parents are going out tonight so we will have the house all to ourselves!" Then Paige's mom walks up and says "I left ¥1.500 on the table for Pizza and drinks. Have fun!" and leaves with Paige's dad. The girls are silent for a moment until they hear Paige's parents' car drive away. Then they get excited and get in their pajamas. Paige orders Pizza and soda and then they had a pillow fight. When the pizza comes, they all sit at the table, pray, and then eat! after they started to settle down, the lights suddenly turned off! the girls start to get scared until they find out that it was just Sweets. Paige says "So... what should our team name be?!" Yuzana says "Do we really need a team name?" Paige says in unison with sweets "Of course we (you) do!" Unice says "Alright, how about, Sky Pretty Cure?" Narumi says "I think that one is already taken." Sakura says "Um.. how about.. Candy Pretty Cure?" Paige says "Maybe... how about Crystal Precure Go!" Yuzana says "How about bolth? Candy Pretty Cure + Crystal Precure Go! = Candy Crystal Precure Go!" They all say in unison "Perfect!" Narumi says "Let's play a game now! Who votes for Truth or Dare?" Everyone agreed but Paige. Paige thinks "Oh no..." and starts slightly blushing. Yuzana says "Paige, Truth or dare?" Paige gets a blank face and thinks "Oh jeez... oh my... oh dang...." and sudenly says "Truth!" and starts crying on the inside. Yuzana says "Paige, who is your crush?" Paige's face turns Red and she says "U...Um..." and they all jump up and say "PAIGE IS IN LOVE?!?!" Yuzana creeps up behind Paige and says "Who is it?" Paige grabs a pillow and says "No one!" then they all get closer to her and says "Who?!" Paige then yells "SPARK!" Then they all say "Who?" Paige says "No one!" Then they all say "SERIOUSLY PAIGE?!?!" And Paige whispers "Well... he.. may be a little bit of a b..g.." "A what?" Sakura says. Paige says "A ba...gu... A bad guy...." then they all start freakin out! "Paige likes a villan!!" they all say. "This can't be true!" they all say. But then, a Sairen appears outside in the back yard! But this time, it was created with a lollipop and a strange Crystal! The girls run outside and transform (Transformations) and end the transformation with the phrase "Amazing sweets! Candy Crystal Precure Go!" All the girls start kicking the Sairen. But Cure Lolly was just standing there starring at Spark while blushing. Spark looks at her and blushes for a split second until he flies toward her very fast and swishes her hair. Cure Lolly starts blushing more until Spark grabs her arm, and throws her in the air. Then, he jumps up and slams her into the ground. Gumdrop fires her attack at Spark, but he disappeared before it could hit him. Cure BonBon helped Cure Lolly up when Lemony and Limey fell to the ground by the Sairen. Cure Lolly jumps up and fires her attack at the Sairen. After it was defeated, a strange charm fell from the sky, Sweets explains that it is called a Candy Gem and is made from the essence of Candy and that they are used to assist the Pretty Cure in protecting the world. Cure Lolly inserts it into the Candy Spinner. Then, a Gum Crystal comes out and turns into a Lollipop. They all turn back to normal and Paige says "This little lollipop is made to save the world?" Sweets says "Yup!" Unice says "Let's hurry up and get inside! it's freezing out here!" then they all walk inside. Gallery CandyGem1.png|Candy Gem #1 Sairen7.png|This episode's Sairen Harp333.jpeg|The Harp piece scepter PC07.jpeg|Live screenshot Category:Episodes Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'